Frankie's First Christmas
by tydavislover
Summary: Christmas morning at the Green house with our favorite baby!


Merry Christmas! This is set after Season 3 about a month later. It's our favorite baby's first Christmas! :) Hope you enjoy!

"Merry Christmas, sweet boy," Kara whispered with a smile as she walked into her son's room. He was wide awake and fussing slightly, which had woken her up through the baby monitor. Danny had briefly woken up, but Kara stopped him with a hand on his shoulder telling him she was getting the baby.

"Did you want to get up early to see what Santa brought you?" Kara asked scooping the almost four month old up in her arms. Frankie fussed slightly, moving one of his fist to his mouth and Kara kissed his cheek.

"Ok. Let's get you some food and then we'll go wake up daddy," she said tiptoeing out of the nursery and towards the stairs. It was almost 5AM and she didn't want to wake Danny quite yet. He'd been working long hours with everyone trying to rebuild what Alison Shaw had torn down. She walked down the stairs and into the living room. She smiled and flipped the switch for the Christmas tree. Frankie's eyes widened at the brightness and Kara kissed the top of his bald head.

"This use to be my favorite part of Christmas, Frankie. I would wake up when it was still dark and come downstairs to see my presents under the lit up Christmas tree," Kara explained as she patted his back and moved into the kitchen. She fixed him a bottle and started a pot of coffee. She sat in the old recliner and rocked Frankie as he eagerly sucked down his breakfast. Kara smiled down at him.

"I'm so glad you can give you a fairly normal first Christmas, little man," she told him gently. Frankie grunted and she chuckled softly. Fifteen minutes and a large burp later, Kara carried her now happy wide awake boy back upstairs and into the master bedroom. She opened the door and smiled as she saw Danny's eyes open and he instinctively moved his arm towards the nightstand drawer, stopping immediately after he realized it was his wife and son.

"Just us," she assured gently walking towards the bed. Danny rolled over onto his back and smiled at the sight of his wife in one of his flannel shirts and his son in his ridiculous green fleece pj set that Alisha had bought him, assuring the first time parents that Frankie needed a Baby's 1st Christmas PJ set.

"Morning," he said, his voice gruff from sleep.

"Merry Christmas, Daddy," she smiled kneeling on the bed next to him.

"Merry Christmas. You are up early, huh, little man?" Danny asked grabbing Frankie's hand. Frankie blew spit bubbles, causing both parents to chuckle.

"He apparently wanted an early breakfast," Kara sighed as Danny sat up and held his hands out for the baby. Kara handed Frankie over and tucked her legs back into the warmth of the bed.

"I used to wake up early too on Christmas. I was always the first one down in the living room," Danny admitted. Kara nodded.

"Me, too. My mom would always make me promise not to open anything until she was awake," Kara smiled at the memory.

"Really? I always tore into the presents before my parents were even up," Danny chuckled. Kara chuckled and shook her head.

"That doesn't surprise me, Lieutenant Green, but I think we should incorporate my rule with Frankie. I want to see his face when he opens his gifts," Kara said touching the baby's cheek.

"I agree. I was kind of a shit," Danny admitted, causing Kara to laugh.

"Language, Danny," she scolded. Danny gave her an arched eyebrow.

"Kara, he can't even sit up yet. I doubt he's going to pick up a swear word," Danny chuckled. Kara rolled her eyes and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Should we go down stairs?" she wondered. Danny nodded and handed Frankie back to her. He got out of the bed and pulled on some grey sweats and a t-shirt.

"Ok, Frankie, you ready for your first Christmas experience?" Danny wondered holding his hands back out for his son. Kara smiled and nodded.

"Oh I think he's so excited," she laughed as they made their way down the stairs.

"Did you make coffee?" Danny wondered as Kara knelt down next to the tree.

"Yep," she said. Danny smiled and sat next to her with Frankie in his arms.

"That's why I love you so much," he teased. Kara rolled her eyes as she grabbed a rather large box.

"Look Frankie, this is for you!" she exclaimed.

"Woah. Look at that, Little man. Santa must've thought you've been a pretty good boy. Granted you've only been around a few months," Danny said turning the baby around in his lap. Frankie rested against his chest and gave Kara a large gummy smile. She laughed and grabbed her phone to snap a picture of him. Danny unwrapped the present for him and let out a laugh.

"Really? The first present he ever opens is a box of diapers?" he asked. Kara shrugged.

"Andrea told me he won't care what presents he gets at this age and he'll need them anyway. I just wanted him to have stuff to open," Kara explained.

"Makes sense," Danny nodded handing Frankie a piece of the wrapping paper. Frankie looked at it oddly and Kara smiled at her son. She grabbed a smaller gift and slid it to Danny.

"He might like that one more," she said with a smile. Danny opened

it, tossing the paper on the ground. It was a toy frog that played a little tune and had some rings on it. Frankie's eyes lit up as the music began playing and Danny chuckled.

"Yeah, that's what you want, huh? Toys? Things that make music?" Danny asked as he placed the frog in Frankie's hands. Frankie looked at it with large eyes and moved it to his mouth.

"Oh here, this one is for Daddy and Frankie," Kara smiled grabbing a box.

"When did you have time to do all of this?" Danny wondered realizing that they really hadn't even talked about Frankie's presents. He'd been on the Nathan James and then had come back to a mess. They'd both been working crazy hours getting things straightened out.

"I did this before he was born actually," she admitted. Danny chuckled and nodded at her.

"You open it for us," he told her. She did as she was asked and pulled out a mini version of his khaki camo shirt and pants. It even came complete with Green on the breast pocket and mini combat boots.

"Oh my God! Where did you? How? Kara, that's awesome," Danny laughed in surprise. She smiled, glad he'd been happy with the outfit.

"I thought he would look just as handsome as his dad with this," she said setting it out on the floor. Frankie grunted and flung the frog at her and they laughed.

"I don't think he's impressed," Kara muttered drily. Danny chuckled and kissed Frankie's cheek.

"Maybe not, but Daddy is," he said tickling Frankie's stomach causing the baby to smile at him.

"There's a bag under there for you," Danny nodded towards the back of the tree. Kara smiled and moved to get it. She brought out another gift from Frankie and handed it to Danny.

"I know it's against regulations, but you weren't necessarily going to be on the James anymore. Tex actually helped me come up with it," Danny admitted as Kara pulled out a jewelry box. Kara gave him a curious look.

"I asked him after we met up with you guys in San Diego. I don't really know why it came up, but I told him I'd never gotten you a gift, ever. After laughing and making a smartass comment about how I'm lucky you still put up with me, he told me I could never go wrong with a child's birthstone," he said with a shrug. Kara felt tears sting her eyes at the name of their fallen friend.

"So, then I had to choose between a ring, which you only wear your wedding rings, earrings, which you never wear, or a necklace, which you could technically wear under your uniform," Danny explained as Kara opened the box to reveal a white gold chain with a single sparkly pendant on it. Frankie's birthstone.

"Oh Danny, it's beautiful. I love it," she whispered.

"Really? I've never seen you wear necklaces," he began.

"Because I've never had one I wanted to wear, but this... This is amazing, babe. I love it," Kara smiled, leaning over to place a kiss on his lips. Frankie cooed at her and she leaned down to place a kiss on his forehead.

"Thank you too, Frankie," she giggled as Danny opened another gift for him. It was a simple teething ring and he handed it to Frankie, who immediately knew what to do with it.

"Well, he's an overachiever already," Kara commented as she reached for a small box. She handed it to Danny.

"Merry Christmas," she smiled. Danny smiled back as he opened the small gift.

"Wow. This is great. Thanks, sweetheart," he gasped at the new

tactical watch. Kara smiled, proud of her decision.

"I know your other one's battery keeps dying and it's been hard to find the right ones lately, so," she explained.

"I love it," he told her taking it out of the box. He glanced down at Frankie, who was starting to doze off in his lap.

"I think he's over this for now," Danny chuckled.

"I think you're right. I'll go put him down; he was up early. You want to get us some coffee?" she wondered.

"Sure. What time is your mom coming over?" he wondered as Kara scooped the baby out of his lap.

"Uhh. She said around 10," Kara said glancing at the clock.

"It's not even 0600. Can we all just go back to bed?" Danny wondered. Kara chuckled and nodded.

"That actually sounds amazing. We can try for Christmas round two in an hour or so," she smiled.

"Hopefully, he's down for a little longer," Danny smiled as he followed Kara up the stairs placing his hands on her hips. Kara chuckled as they walked into the nursery.

"You have a one track mind, Danny Green," Kara teased as she laid Frankie in his crib.

"It's that flannel shirt. You are killing me," he admitted sliding his arms around her waist.

"It's your shirt. Come on. Let's go back to bed," she grinned.

"I thought you'd never ask," Danny teased as she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards their room.

"Thank you for being here," Kara whispered as she turned to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Nowhere else I'd rather be, sweetheart," he assured her as he leaned down to place a sweet kiss on her lips.


End file.
